Grand Magic Games
by Kaichi98
Summary: A new guild has joined the Grand Magic Games and has taken it by storm and a plot twist happens after that. What will happen? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and Fairy Tail! Kaichi and other future pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story and I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The Grand Magic Games were starting and Fairy Tail was hyped to go and there was an addition to the games as well.

" Now then, we have a new guild joining us! Let's welcome Planet Cray!"

" Planet... Cray?" Lucy wondered

" That's a first I've ever heard of it." Mavis said

" They have two teams to even it up! Fairy Tail has Teams A and B! So Planet Cray also has Teams A and B! Also, team members are interchangeable, so be ready for different people for different matches!"

" Hey, they're over there."

They turned their heads to see new faces sitting at their places.

" That's Cray, huh..."

" I wonder if they're powerful."

" Don't know. Well, we'll soon find out, I guess."

" It's time for the team introductions!"

All of the team members came out as the crowd cheered and booed at the same time during the different introductions.

" Now then, from Planent Cray Team B! Chrono Shindou! Tokoha Anjou! Shion Kiba! Taiyou Asugawa! And Kouji Ibuki!"

" But majority of that team are children, right?"

" That's right. Now then, onto Team A! Naoki Ishida! Misaki Tokura! Kamui Katsuragi! Toshiki Kai! And... Huh? Where is Team A's final member?"

" That's..."

" He's still sleeping..."

" No thanks to someone who didn't help him all night..." Naoki muttered

" But we need the fifth member to be out here for an official team to be made."

" You just need to see his face, right?"

" Yes, that's right..."

" Whatever. Hey, Shingo! Call him out! It's just for awhile!" Naoki shouted

" Yes!"

After a minute, someone stepped out of the shadows of the open doors as he yawned while covering his mouth.

" Sorry... Did I cause trouble...?"

" Took you long enough."

" Wai- Boy? Girl? It's so mysterious... But anyway, the last member for Team A! Aichi Sendou!"

" You can go back now."

" Yes..."

Aichi yawned again as he headed back through the doors.

" You can't blame him. You're at fault here."

" I said sorry for a thousand times today."

" Whatever. It's still all on you. Once the first round is finished, you better take over tonight." Misaki said

" Then I'm not fighting tomorrow?"

" Of course not! You're more of a light sleeper but you still need it!"

" I got it."

The first round was called 'Hidden', which came out with Sabertooth in first, Planet Cray Team A in second, Team B in third, Raven Tail in fourth, Lamia Scale in fifth, Blue Pegasus in sixth, Mermaid Heel in seventh, Quatro Cerberus in Eighth and Fairy Tail B and A in Ninth and Tenth respectively.

" Planet Cray is strong... They beat all the other teams. Even though they are just a new guild..."

" Lucy, it's your turn for the battle part."

" Yeah!"

Lucy went up to the field but lost to Flare because of Obra's Magic Dispelling. Blue Pegasus won a point after their team member, Ren Akatsuki won against Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb. Quatro Cerberus's Warcry lost to Ogra Nanagear, letting Sabertooth earn another point. Now it was Planet Cray's Team B versus Lamia Scale.

" From Lamia Scale, we have Jura Neekis and from Planet Cray Team B, we have Shion Kiba!"

" Pleased to meet you, Jura-san. I'm Shion Kiba."

" Likewise. I'm Jura Neekis."

" It's a real honor to battle one of the Ten Wizard Saints here."

" Now, begin the match!"

" Iron Rock Powder Explosion!"

Shion smirked as a slash destroyed all the incoming rock spikes coming at him. A white sword with blue highlights was on his hand as he lowered it.

" Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile. Although this is just his sword. He's been with me since young and me and him... We share the same power."

" Oh, interesting."

Chrono smirked as well.

" To think he'd forced Shion to bring out Altmile from the get-go."

" That goes to show how powerful the Ten Wizard Saints are."

" How is Ibuki? He got injured at the 'Hidden' match, right?"

" He's just fine. Don't worry." Taiyou replied

" I see."

" You're too worried."

" I'm not." Chrono said, blushing a little

" Stubborn guy, aren't you?"

" Shut up!"

" Now, now. We should watch Shion-san for now. He's in our team too after all."

" Hmph!"

Back to Shion... Neither were giving an inch as they fought each other as Shion was thrown back a little.

" Not bad. Then, time for me to get serious too." Shion raised his sword, " Transcend even further into the future, Altmile! And show your future form!"

A blue light rose from his feet as Shion appeared again, clad in a giant armor and twin swords.

" Transcending the Heavens, Altmile!"

" What's that?!" Lucy exclaimed

" Altmile is not alone. He has comrades too. Come, Techgal and Twin Sword!"

Both units manifested through a light as they prepared to fight.

" Here I come!"

" Then it's time for me to get serious too."

Jura put his palms together as an earthquake stopped Shion and his units in their tracks.

" Don't stop, Shion!" Chrono shouted

" Huh?!"

" Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"

A light shot up from the ground and hit Shion and his units as they disappeared while Shion turned back to normal.

" Shion!"

" That's the match! Jura Neekis has earned points for defeating Shion Kiba!"

" That was a great match."

Both shook hands after Shion got up.

" Thank you very much. As expected, you're very strong, Jura-san." Shion smirked, " You beat me but our King is far more stronger than this."

" King?"

" Then, I'll take my leave now."

Back at Fairy Tail...

" I knew it. Jura won."

" But it's weird..." All turned their heads to Erza, " Rumbling Mt. Fuji should've put Shion Kiba in bandages and leave him unable to move. But... He's moving without any problems even with those wounds."

" Maybe it's because of that armor."

" Still, it's weird... Something's weird about that guild."

" But the next match is Mystogan against their Team A, right? We should be able to turn this around."

" Yeah."

" From Fairy Tail B, we have Mystogan! And from Planet Cray A, we have Naoki Ishida!"

" Nice to meet ya."

" You too."

" Sorry but I have no intention to lose."

" Of course, it is the same for me as well."

" Let the final match of the day... begin!"

Naoki brought out a sword as it sent out giant lightning shockwaves at Jellal. Jellal dodged every single one of the attacks before letting the staves take their places for his magic.

" Five Layered Magic Circle... Sacred Song!"

Naoki plunged his sword's blade down on the ground as the magic rose from the ground. Once it dissipated, Mystogan gasped.

" Not bad."

" Your sword..."

" I'm like a lightning rod. I take in all attacks for my friends."

His lightning took the shape of a dragon after that as it charged at Jellal.

" Three Layered Magic Circle... Mirror Water!"

Jellal deflected the attack back at Naoki as he swung his sword to redirect his attack on Jellal as it finally landed. Jellal got up and used Meteor to outrun Naoki in speed as Naoki used his Lightning Dragon to chase after him but he finally looked up to see the seven star pattern in the sky.

" Grand Chariot!"

The falling stars hit Naoki... Or so he thought.

" Are you done?"

" Oh! Naoki Ishida somehow survived that attack without any wounds! What is with this guild?!"

 _" I'm sorry, Ultear. I'm going to use that!"_ Jellal thought

Dark clouds gathered as Naoki looked back at Jellal.

" Oh. You still have something up your sleeve? Then come at me!"

" True Heavenly Body Magic... Sema!"

Suddenly, Jellal kneeled down while covering his mouth as Naoki just looked at him questionably.

" What's wrong?"

And then Jellal started laughing and was rolling on the ground as they just watched on before he finally fainted.

" Wha... HUH?!"

" I don't know what happened but the winner is Naoki Ishida from Planet Cray A!"

" Is this really alright...?" Naoki muttered

Putting his thoughts away, Naoki went back to his guild through the cheers and screams of the audience as he opened the door.

" Yo, Ren."

" That was hard on you out there. Great job. To think he could force you to bring out a perfect guard against that Grand Chariot." A red haired man, Ren, said

" I can't really say it was hard on me though... That last attack would've defeated me right then and there but..."

" Oh, I saw that mark on his wrist. From what I read in the books, it's called a Sensory Link."

" Then someone was interrupting our match from outside?!"

" Yes, it seems so."

" Damn it! I was having fun too!"

Kai came out of a room soon after while carrying a blue haired baby in his arms.

" Oh! Tasuku's awake! What about Daichi?"

" Both woke up for milk. Aichi's feeding Daichi right now. Tasuku just finished his milk so Aichi asked me to take him out here to entertain him."

" Both are three months old, right?"

" Yeah. Two days from now is their 100th day. So since we have an accommodation, I was thinking that we could have a party at night to celebrate after the second day."

" I see."

" Then, since we're reserves, let's prepare for the party while you guys fight tomorrow."

" Alright."

The second day arrived as the second event was called 'Chariot'. Every member who volunteered from each guilds to participate were reeved up except for three certain people. Natsu, Gajeel and Sting.

" Motion sickness?" Misaki wondered

" And they volunteered? What did they think it was? Fighting a Chariot?" Tokoha added

Chrono passed by them and stopped in his tracks as he sighed.

" Kamui-san!"

Kamui stopped as well and looked at Natsu and the others before nodding.

" Zodiac Time Beast, Chronojet Dragon G."

A clock like projection appeared behind him as one of the twelve circles glowed and Chronojet appeared. He carried both Natsu and Gajeel as he followed behind Chrono.

" Meteorkaiser, Viktor!"

A giant robot appeared and carried Sting as they also headed towards the goal.

" Oh! Both members of Planet Cray A and B have helped Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox and Sabertooth's Sting!"

Chrono stopped just a few meters away from the goal as Chronojet put both guys down.

" Redeem yourselves for the last seven years you've lost."

Kamui was right behind him as Viktor also put Sting down. Both units disappeared as both boys went right towards the goal while with their persistence for their guild, Natsu and Gajeel arrived at the goal while Sting dropped out from reasons. Now it was the second round of battles. The first battle was won by Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Elfman won for Fairy Tail A and Mira won for Fairy Tail B. Now it was Mermaid Heel vs Planet Cray B.

" From Mermaid Heel, we have Kagura Mikazuchi! And Planet Cray B, we have Tokoha Anjou!"

" Hello. I'm Tokoha Anjou!"

" Kagura Mikazuchi."

" I discussed with my teammates beforehand so do you want to make a bet too?"

" What kind of bet?"

" Uh... If you win, I'll tell you all about my guild's top. But if I win, let's be friends!"

" A cheap bet on your side."

" But isn't making more friends better?"

" Don't underestimate me."

" Let the match begin!"

" Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha."

Holding her hoe-like weapon, she blocked Kagura's head on sword attack as vines sprouted out from around them and Kagura dodged them. Using her gravity altering, Kagura stopped the swift movements of the vines.

" Not bad."

" You too."

" Now, time to get serious! Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano!"

Riding on a dragon was Tokoha with a gun in her hand.

" It's the same as that Shion Kiba." Gray said

" Yeah."

" Now, I wonder how you'll be able to dodge this."

Tokoha pointed her gun as a swirl of flowers surrounded Kagura. Beams were fired from both the gun and the dragon as Kagura finally used her sword.

" Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Style of the Unsheathed Sword."

The beam was knocked away as Tokoha was knocked out and turned back to normal.

" Tokoha too, huh..." Chrono said

" These guilds are definitely powerful."

" T-The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel!"

Tokoha got up soon after as she dusted herself off.

" Then you can follow me. As promised and per our bet..."

" Yeah."

Erza then noticed something.

" It's the same. It's the same with Shion Kiba. Struck by an attack like that, yet she was still able to stand."

" You're right. A pattern is starting to show in this."

Kagura looked around the unfamiliar room as Tokoha shut the door behind them.

" This way."

They walked into another room as Tokoha closed the door behind Kagura.

" Oh, you're here?"

The lights turned on as Kagura saw Kai sleeping behind Aichi while the two babies were beside him on a bed.

" Welcome, Kagura-san. I'm Aichi Sendou."

" You're the top?"

" I guess I didn't make quite a good impression on the first day. Yes, I'm Planet Cray's top and the one they call 'King'."

Feeling an intimidating aura, Kagura got her sword ready as Aichi opened his eyes and she gasped.

" That's..."

" Please do not feel intimidated. This is just part of my power. I don't plan to do anything right now. So, please keep a low profile about me for now."

" I see. Then on the final day, I look forward to battling you."

" Likewise."

Kagura left the room as she noticed that Tokoha was nowhere to be seen before leaving to find her guild members. Right after she left, Aichi sat down on the bed and sighed as he felt someone putting his hand on his back to prevent him from falling backwards. It was Kai.

" Kai-kun."

" Are you still tired? Then rest a little more."

" I'm fine. You should be the one resting. Thank you for taking care of them last night."

" No problem. You're my Wife and these two babies are our sons, so there's nothing to worry about here."

" Yeah, thank you."

It was now Sabertooth vs Planet Cray A.

" From Sabertooth, we have Yukino Agria! And from Planet Cray A, we have Misaki Tokura!"

" It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukino bowed

" Me too."

" Since the other previous teams made a bet, let's make a bet ourselves. For our lives."

" Lives?"

" Yes."

" I got it."

" Let the match begin!"

" Gate of the Fish, I open thee. Pisces."

A pair of giant fishes appeared as Misaki quickly dodged their attacks.

" CEO Yggdrasil! Call on your mate! I perform Legion with Regalia of Fate, Norn! And reach further into the future. Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter! Soulcharge."

Six lights entered Misaki as she glowed a little and fended off Pisces.

" Gate of Scales, I open thee. Libra."

As the gravity started to change, two lights glowed in front of Misaki.

" Protect me in exchange for power. Apple Witch, Cider and Witch of Cats, Cumin. Soulcharge. I'll be sending this attack back at your Spirits."

A light went into Misaki this time as Libra and Pisces disappeared.

" Cider has a power that I can activate. She and Cumin goes into the Soul as well."

" This is amazing! Misaki Tokura is relentlessly stacking something called the Soul!"

" But what is the use of it? Nobody knows."

" Cool!"

" You're going to make me open... The 13th gate?" Yukino ask, taking out a key as dark mist surrounded them, " Opening the 13th gate... That means you're out of luck. Gate of the Serpent Bearer, I open thee! Ophiuchus!"

A giant black snake appeared as Misaki smirked while turning back to normal in Yggdrasil and Norn Legion.

" Let's negate that magic. Using a six soulblast, I can negate an opponent's magic!" Misaki declared as six lights left her

Ophiuchus disappeared as Misaki knocked Yukino down and the match was over as Misaki turned back to normal.

" Now as per bet... Your life belongs to me. Understand?"

" Yes..."

" Meet me at this place tonight." Misaki dropped a paper beside Yukino and left

The announcement of her victory rang throughout the stadium as that marks the end of the second day with At night, after Yukino visited Natsu and the others after getting kicked out and telling Natsu about her predicament, Yukino looked at the paper Misaki left for her as she looked at the sign of the inn again.

" This is it..."

She entered as there was a party going on and Misaki was at the doorway.

" I'm glad you came."

" Misaki-sama, this is..."

" A party. To celebrate two certain little babies their 100th day of birth tomorrow. We'll be celebrating again tomorrow night too."

" Huh?"

" Oh! You came! I'm Naoki Ishida! Welcome!"

" Yukino-chan, I know the situation. Want to join us?" Misaki ask

" My situation?"

" Don't cry right now. This is a happy event. After this party, you can decide for yourself."

" Yes..."

Yukino was introduced to everyone as she was then introduced to the stars of the night.

" This is Tasuku Kai and Daichi Kai. They're twins and our children." Aichi said

" Both of you?"

" Yeah."

She watched as both was sitting or more to lying on their baby chairs as Tasuku looked at her and frowned.

" Oh, what's wrong, Tasuku-kun? Do you want Yukino onee-chan to carry you?"

Aichi handed Tasuku over to Yukino as she had no choice but to carry him. Tasuku smiled after that.

" He just met you and he's already liking you." Shion said

Tasuku happily cooed as Yukino suddenly burst into tears.

" What's wrong, Yukino-san?"

" I'm sorry. It's not your fault... I... I got kicked out of Sabertooth and got humiliated in front of everyone and was forced to use my own power to erase my guild mark. Ever since I got into the guild one year ago, nobody has ever been this kind to me..."

" That can change now. You can join us. Don't forget our bet." Misaki said

" Misaki-sama..."

" It can't hurt to have one more person. It's more livelier that way. What do you think?"

" But I'll just be dragging you guys down..."

" Don't say that. Everyone drag each other down in their own way in here too but they always work well together." Ren retaliated

" Tasuku-kun seems to like you too, so won't you join?"

" Is it really okay?"

" Yeah!"

Yukino burst out into tears again but this time, it was tears of happiness.

" Yes!"

" Alright! Now we have one more thing to celebrate about! Our new comrade and Friend!" Naoki shouted

" Yeah!"

And so the night deepened as the party went on for a bit longer and Yukino got a new guild mark for herself as the new member of Planet Cray.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was now the third day of the Grand Magic Games and the third event of the day was called 'Pandemonium'.

" Can Chrono and Kamui do it?" Naoki ask

" I'm sure they can."

" Hey, Misaki-san. When can I go up?" Aichi ask, coming out from the doors

" You don't need to."

" Huh? Why? You and everyone else are saying the same things. I want to join tomorrow."

" But..."

" Yeah, Aichi. Tasuku and Daichi gets really cranky without their milk on time."

" You guys can help with that, right? Please?"

" Fine."

Aichi smiled as Kai suddenly came out as well.

" Aichi. You better come back or Daichi's going to get cranky again. He's looking for you from what I see."

" Oh, right."

Aichi went back inside as Misaki and Naoki continued to watch the Pandemonium match. Erza challenged all 100 monsters inside and she was able to defeat all of them as she'd said.

" Amazing. It can really bring people to tears."

" Of course. They've been criticized from the beginning and this is a great comeback for the last seven years they've lost."

Chrono glanced over to his teammates as they nodded before he also nodded as he saw Fairy Tail A gathering around Erza. He walked over to them as the clock appeared behind him with the second circle glowing.

" What?!"

" Zodiac Time Beast, Chronotherapy Hamster."

The hamster appeared waving and doing backflips as Chrono pushed him towards Erza and it turned to him.

" Do your thing."

Therapy nodded as he put out his hand.

" Come on, he wants you to shake his hand."

" Shake his hand?"

" It's harmless."

Erza stared at Therapy before shaking his hand and a green glow surrounded her and her wounds disappeared.

" The wounds!"

" Good work out there."

Therapy did another backflip after finishing his job as Chrono nodded.

" You can go back now."

Therapy nodded as he disappeared. Erza looked at her wounds as she moved all her supposedly injured parts of her body.

" It's all healed."

" Well, good luck for the rest of the game, Fairy Tail."

Chrono walked back to Kamui as they just looked on.

" He said 'Zodiac'... Anything familiar, Lucy?"

" No, not one twelve Zodiac I've ever seen."

" You guys better go back first."

" Yeah."

Natsu and the others headed back to their platform as the MPF was brought out for the next half of the event to make up for the rest of the teams. After a few minutes, the highest was Jura's 8544. Now it was Chrono's turn.

" I'm going to do simultaneous summoning."

" You're sure you can handle it?"

" Yes."

" Do it."

Chrono nodded as the clock appeared again with two more circles glowing.

" Chronofang Tiger G, Chronovolley Rabbit."

The two appeared as Volley immediately kicked Chronofang's head as it started to scold Volley.

" Hey, Volley, Fang! Enough!"

The two were still arguing as Chrono brought out Chronojet as both units were punched backwards onto the device. The scores flashed as it showed 8600.

" We barely made it first... Hey, Volley! What was that about?!"

Volley pointed at Fang as Chrono sighed.

" No excuse! All of you are part of the Zodiac Time Beasts together so work together for once! You're causing trouble for us! Now go back to the gate and apologise to Fang! Chronojet, watch over them."

Chronojet nodded as the three disappeared.

" Kamui-san, your turn."

" Yeah!"

Kamui went in front of the device as he breathed in and a light appeared below his feet and Viktor took form while morphing into something else once again.

" Meteorkaiser, Bustered!"

" Kamui-san, that's going too far!"

Bustered flew up with Kamui inside as Chrono went to take shelter. Bustered's cannons were fired as they hit the MPF. The scores flashed.

" 9-9500! That's some incredible magic!"

" You almost killed all of us, Kamui-san!"

" Sorry. Guess I went too far."

" Of course you did!"

It was now Cana's turn as she used Fairy Glitter. The machine was destroyed and the counter stopped at 9999.

" Woah... I think she went even further..."

" Yeah..."

" That's some high latent ability. It's amazing she can even master such a high level magic." Misaki said

" Alright! It's my turn now!"

" Yeah, good luck, Ishida."

" Yeah!"

Naoki came up to the field as Eve from Blue Pegasus also came up.

" Nice to meet you."

" You too."

" Let the match begin!"

" Snow Magic: White Fury!"

" Let's blow this away, Gauntlet Buster Dragon!"

The dragon appeared as its roar blew back the blizzard storm and hit Eve, or so he thought, as the Eve snow manifestation crumbled. Naoki turned behind as he smirked.

" Not bad but... Too late!"

Eve looked up to see thunderclouds forming.

" Let's go, Gauntlet Buster! Giga Sparkle Buster!"

A sphere of thunder appeared as Gauntlet Buster threw it up into the sky and thunder rained down on Eve and he was defeated.

" And that's the match!"

" Alright!"

Moving onto the second, Ibuki came out while Millianna also came out.

" You're my opponent, huh... Sorry but I'll need to win this to get back the points we've lost the past two days."

" Same here!"

" Let the match begin!"

" Cat Binding Tube!"

As the tube surrounds Ibuki, some force made it bounce off of him.

" Huh?!"

" Alter Ego Messiah. Do it. Lock."

Millianna was suddenly trapped in a black sphere as red lightning shocked her until she fainted.

" And that's the end of the match!"

" That's fast!"

" Unlock."

The black sphere was released as Alter Ego Messiah disappeared.

" That's obvious who'll win anyway. Nothing and nobody else can break the locks other than Aichi-san." Chrono sighed

" That's too fast! What's with that guy?!" Natsu exclaimed

" They're definitely strong."

And the third day quickly passed with Raven Tail's disqualification as night came by again. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were passing by a certain bar as they heard a party going on inside. They took a peek from the window as they saw Aichi and the others celebrating again.

" That's... Yukino?!"

" She joined their guild?!"

" But she looks happier..."

" I guess. Oh yeah! We still got a party of our own to attend! Hurry!"

" Yeah!"

" Aye!"

And that's how the third night passed... The fourth day and event was up starting with the Naval Battle.

" Water?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I knew we should've let you in instead. Aichi's own weakness is this kind of water... He's going to sleep in there."

" Oh! The match hasn't even started and Aichi Sendou from Planet Cray A is taking a nap in the water!"

" I knew it..."

" Aichi-san!"

Chrono swam towards him just as the match began as he tried to shake him awake.

" Aichi-san! Wake up! Come on!"

" Aichi! If you don't wake up, it's gonna be utter chaos!"

Lucy summoned Aquarius while Juvia counter attacked with her own magic. While everyone were fighting, Chrono was still trying to get Aichi awake.

" Aichi-san!"

Aichi's eyes snapped open as he blinked before looking around.

" Did I sleep again?"

" Yeah!"

" Sorry."

Aichi looked past Chrono after that to see the chaos of the battle when...

" Look out!"

He pushed Chrono away just as Jenny was about to kick them as he dodged.

" That was close..."

" Be glad we didn't get kicked out like that Quatro Puppy guy..."

" I guess so."

They tried to hang in there when Juvia unleashed her powers obtained from Second Origin after Aquarius went back for her date. The rest of the girls for thrown out other than them, Lucy, Minerva and Juvia. But when Juvia got distracted, she got pushed out by Minerva without her knowing as she fell to the ground.

" Just now..."

" Yeah, I saw it too."

" Don't worry, Aichi-san. We have the advantage here."

" If you say so..."

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared behind them and Lucy as an explosion occurred.

" Aichi!"

" Chrono!"

" Heat inside water?!"

" No, this is..."

" Yeah. It's something like explosion of particles in the surroundings. And also with that teleportation of Juvia, it's also something related to time space magic." Kai explained

" I see. That's what it was."

" With that, Chrono is at the advantage."

" Yeah."

But... Chrono suddenly fell out of the water sphere as he laid on the floor, looking as if he was dizzy.

" Chrono?!"

" What are you doing?!"

Chrono pointed upwards as the bubbles in the water disappeared and Aichi was inside a space time shield.

" He used up his energy for that?"

" Well, he did use up a lot of energy just to summon the twelve..."

" And up there is..."

A sheep with a pillow was in front of Aichi after putting up the shield as it yawned.

" Why Chronodoze Sheep?!"

" Chrono, you idiot!"

" Huh...? It wasn't Buffalo?"

" YOU IDIOT!"

Aichi yawned as Chronodoze's clock moved.

" This is a little bad..." Aichi yawned

He tried to keep awake as he saw Lucy being beaten up by Minerva. He closed his eyes and summoned his energy. A rainbow aura surrounded him as he took out a card.

" Sheep, head back to the gate for your nap. I'll take over from here."

Sheep yawned before nodding as it disappeared.

" Come out from the gate and help me. Chronocharge Unicorn."

" Wha?! When in the world did he?!"

Chrono turned behind to see the sixth circle glowing as Chronocharge Unicorn appeared.

" Help me rescue that girl and bring her down to safety."

Unicorn nodded as it intercepted Minerva's body blow and brought Lucy down to safety.

" Why isn't my Territory working?!"

" That's a space time unit. Your spatial magic won't work."

He made sure Unicorn brought Lucy out of the water and down to Chrono safely as he nodded.

" Now, it's just us now and the five minutes time limit."

" Don't underestimate Sabertooth!"

" I'm not. Yes, Sabertooth is strong but with weak hearts like your guild, you can never win."

" Dissing Sabertooth is your worst decision!"

Another light was behind Aichi as he put out his hand quickly and absorbed the attack.

" Wha?!"

" Dissing Sabertooth? Oh, that's really convenient. Then let me tell you something. Pissing us off is also your worst decision."

More explosions were about to occur but the rainbow aura kept absorbing the attacks.

" Hurting people to the point of half dead, humiliating people for a single loss, calling yourself the strongest guild? Don't joke around with me!"

A white sword appeared as he quickly appeared in front of Minerva and used the helm of his blade to hit her stomach hard and send her flying out of the water.

" W-Winner! Team Planet Cray A! Aichi Sendou! And since Minerva was out of the pool during the five minutes, Sabertooth has taken last place!"

Aichi came out of the water as he looked over to see that Lucy was being healed as he sighed in relief and released the rainbow aura.

" Aichi-san!"

Chrono ran over to him after healing Lucy.

" Bringing out your Stride Force was dangerous! What were you thinking?!"

" I'm fine... I just need a break for a bit..."

" Come on, I'll bring you back to your room."

" Thank you..."

The same spatial magic was used as an explosion occurred.

" You still haven't had enough?"

Misaki and Kamui were in front as shields were put up.

" Misaki-san! Kamui-san!"

" Kai's waiting. Bring him up."

" Yes. Unicorn."

Unicorn went over to him as Chrono placed Aichi on his back and Unicorn flew up to the viewing area where Kai was waiting by the entrance. Kai carried Aichi and headed back into the room as Unicorn went back to Chrono.

" Good job. Now go back to the gate."

Unicorn nodded as it disappeared.

" So? Haven't you had enough?"

" I won't let those who disses Sabertooth come out well."

" What a noisy woman. Getting Aichi angry is one thing. But trying to hurt him... You're going to be an enemy to our whole guild."

" So what? You're going to have to face our whole guild too!"

" Numbers don't matter. Neither does your powers."

" And you gravely wounded another guild's member, we won't take this lightly."

" That's what people who disses Sabertooth gets!"

" Metapulser, Huang-long."

Dark clouds gathered as a gear dragon descended and roared.

" I've had enough of your crap. We dissed your guild? When? More like you dissed us. Now listen carefully, if you guys want to live. Anyone who injures our friends and comrades will get it!"

" Chrono, calm down. We need to head back."

" Tch!"

Huang-long went back into the gate as they headed back up to their rooms.

" Aichi-san!"

Chrono rushed over to Aichi while he laid asleep as Kai stopped him.

" Don't worry, he's fine. I gave back the Stride Force he lost using the machine."

" That's a relief..."

" Don't worry, I'll take care of him. You guys can leave first."

They nodded and left after that. Not long after, Tasuku woke up and tried to flip as he started whining. Kai picked Tasuku up and comforted him.

" Mama's a little tired. Let him rest for a bit."

Tasuku continued to whine before starting to cry as Aichi slowly opened his eyes and got up.

" Here. Come here, Tasuku-kun."

Tasuku was handed over to him as Aichi patted Tasuku and his cries were reduced to sniffles.

" I think you should skip the tag match. You're not in the condition to fight."

" I'm fine. This is the rest I needed. I can fight again now."

" But..."

" Then, I'll join in if you need help. Other than that, I won't join the fight."

" Okay then."

Kai leaned in as he and Aichi kissed while Tasuku whined again but this time, it was in an annoyed tone.

" I guess he hates hearing that everyday."

" Too bad, Tasuku. Papa loves Mama so whining won't stop me from doing whatever I want."

That seemed to annoy Tasuku more as he started crying right before Aichi and Kai could go prepare themselves for their match as Yukino took over in trying to calm Tasuku down while Misaki went to check on Daichi.

" Thank you, Yukino-san! You saved us!"

" No, it's nothing..."

" If only you didn't say anything to annoy him, this wouldn't have happened."

" Sorry..."

" Now, let's go. We'll be back soon, Tasuku-kun. Be good."

Kai nodded as they headed to the field.

" Still, I didn't think his senses would be that sharp."

" Well, I guess he inherited quite a bit of that from us."

" But Daichi got more of his personality from you."

" Really? I thought he was more like you."

" It couldn't be."

" Here comes the two members from Planet Cray A, Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai!"

" He made a surprisingly fast recovery despite being tired from this morning."

" And against them is Lamia Scale's Lyon and Yuka!"

" Let the match begin!"

" Then, I'll be standing over here."

" Yeah."

Aichi stood a little further from Kai as Kai walked forward.

" Oh! Seems like only Toshiki Kai is going to fight!"

" Is he going to be alright?" Kamui ask

" Probably. This is Kai we're talking about here."

" You're right."

" Wave!"

" Ice Make: Eagle!"

Kai dodged the wave attack while burning away the ice eagles.

" Flames?!"

" That's my match!" Natsu said

" I don't think those are normal flames."

" Your ice and wave won't work on me."

" Then let's do this continuously!"

The waves were sent out continuously with the ice eagles as a sword was drawn and all the attacks were deflected away. Kai appeared in front of Yuka.

" I told you, it won't work."

Yuka was knocked back as he fainted.

" You're next."

" Ice Make: Snow Ape! Ice Make: Snow Tiger! Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"

" Huge but... Dragonic Overlord the Legend, show them your true form!"

Lifting up his sword, the sword was surrounded by crimson flames as a giant red dragon appeared behind him.

" Generation Break."

Overlord slowly turned bigger as he roared again.

" What?!"

" Attack."

Overlord blew out his crimson flames as the ice animals were disintegrated and Lyon was defeated.

" Winner! Planet Cray A!"

" You did it!" Aichi cheered

Kai smirked as he headed back to Aichi and the both of them walked back to their room together. Aichi suddenly stopped walking as Kai turned to him.

" Aichi?"

" Tomorrow, there will be great chaos befalling after the final round."

Kai gasped as he saw crests appearing in Aichi's eyes before disappearing moments later.

" Kai-kun?"

" Nothing... Come on, let's go."

" Yeah!"

Aichi held Kai's hand again as they entered their room to see Tasuku still crying as Aichi ran to carry him. Tasuku stopped soon after as Kai carried the awake Daichi from Misaki.

" Thank you."

" No problem."

" I couldn't stop Tasuku-sama. He sounded a little annoyed."

" Yeah, Kai-kun irritated him a little just now."

" Huh?"

" Tasuku's senses sure are sharp." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Come on, Yukino-chan. Let's leave them with their alone time."

" Yes."

Both left the room as Aichi and Kai sat down on the bed. Tasuku lifted up his head once Aichi placed him to lie on his stomach. Aichi played with him while Tasuku giggled as Kai played with Daichi while he sat on his lap.

" Cute!"

Tasuku whined as Aichi checked on him.

" He must be hungry."

" Oh yeah. It's almost time."

" Papa will have to go outside."

" Huh? Why?"

" Papa is a pervert."

" When have I ever been?"

" Don't make me make a list of things you almost did when I fed them in front of you."

" I won't do it again, just let me stay inside here."

" Fine. But this is the last time."

Aichi took out a cardigan as he started to feed Tasuku. A few minutes later, Kai was still playing with Daichi when he also started to whine.

" Yes, Daichi. Mama is done feeding your big brother."

Aichi handed Tasuku over to Kai as he took Daichi to feed.

" Be a good boy and play with Papa. Don't be annoyed at him even though he made you become annoyed an hour ago."

" Come on, you make it sound like I'll really disturb him."

" You will at one point."

Kai looked up from playing with Tasuku after that.

" Looks like the match just ended."

" Huh?! We didn't even get to watch Chrono-kun and Ibuki-san battle!"

" It's fine. We were playing with the children after all. Besides, they were against Blue Pegasus. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd won."

" I guess so..."

" Tomorrow's the final day. What are you going to do?"

" Go with the original plan and give a little help to a certain someone."

" Huh?"

" Well, I saw a little of it. The future and the result from tomorrow."

" You should have a slight control over your powers. Stop exhausting yourself."

" I'm not. It just comes to me naturally."

" Well, since you saw it, then there's no changing it. Let's do this."

" Yeah!"

And so ends the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, what will the last day hold for them?

* * *

Amd that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
